Children of the Underworld
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: Percy Jackson, he is the first child to have ever been born as a mix between the Greek and Roman Pantheons. Much different than you think. He was born as a result of his father combining his two aspects together. As a child of both Hades and Pluto, he is immensely powerful, and will one day make a decision that decides Olympus' fate. AU Percy as a child of Hades and Pluto.
1. Prologue: Restart

**Children of the Underworld**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, whats up. Have not seen this posted for a while, and to be frank with you, I did not like the story nor did I like the plot or absolutely anything that had to do with it. And that is mostly my fault as that story was always rushed and I did not plan ahead at all when I was writing the story.**

**So instead of discontinuing the story, this brilliant guy pmed me and told me to rewrite the story and man that guy is brilliant, I did not think of that because I am just plain stupid.**

**And this will be very different from the children of the Underworld I wrote about before. And I am starting with this prologue. I will post this onto the story and then after a day or so, delete the other chapter from the story.**

**So I hope you like the new changes. Percy is still a son of Hades btw. **

**Prologue**

**September 1, 1939 (This is not a coincidence). **

A fire raged, very bright, creating light in the darkness of this hour at night, the stars faint overhead as the fire blocked out the vision of the constellations with the brightness of the flames, and very hot. Also dangerous to many. Except a lone eight year old girl who looked at the burning building, displeasure and anger evident on her face. The girl's eyes reflected the flames, her eyes were literally pits of flames. But her eyes sparkled with hope and warmth. An emotion and feeling that seemed to so off when gazing into something that could be so disastrous.

The young girl raised her hands, the flames started to vanish, as the girl literally glowed with a strange orange- red light. The flames slowly died out until there was nothing left, no warmth of the flames, no light blocking out the stars, absolutely nothing, except the destroyed and half burned down building that had been alight, and the black and grey ash the covered the ground around the building from the once extreme heat.

Mortals were on the seen, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief, none could see the girl at all, many suspected the fire somehow went out by itself. 'How was that possible?' Thoughts raced through their minds as they tried to come up with a logical explanation. But found none. There was no possible way the flames could have just snuffed out and died right in front of them. There was no logical explanations for how it happened, but the mortals quickly came up with blasphemous reasons, as to why the flames had vanished from the night.

While these mortals were frozen and thoughts raced through their heads over the scene, the young unseen little girl raced into the building after hearing a cry of pain. A loud moan, the cry of pain was strong and weak at the same time, hoarse and raspy, but loud enough for other's to hear. Her eyes flickered around in the now very dark place like a campfire.

Another loud cry of pain was heard, she instantly rushed towards the cry. She inspected the building as she ran, making sure the building did not collapse on the injured nor would the building collapse on her, as half the building was open up to the sky.

As she walked, black dust was kicked into the air, not noticeable in the darkness, but the black ash sprinkled her face and covered her white colored clothes. She however, ignored it and kept rushing forward towards the pained cry.

She walked through an open clearing and saw who was giving the cry of pain. She almost gasped in shock. The boy looked exactly like her younger brother. The boy had liquid golden eyes that matched his raven black hair perfectly. His eyes were like 14 karat gold. His eyes glowed with unknown power from what the girl could see, but at the same time his eyes were dull and weak. Showing how much pain and sorrow he was in and had seen at such a young age. He was about her age, eight at the most. Which truly shocked her, those eyes belonged on someone twice his age or even quadruple of that age. But what caught most of her attention was the bloody wound across his face and the burn across his neck.

Half his throat was raw red, the skin had been burned away not a few moments ago, the long wound, covered in crimson red blood, flowed down the side of his face and dripped to the floor, staining the black dust with dark red.

The boy shook violently, before wheezing and coughing. He slumped over, his eyelids drooping. The young girl rushed forward and placed her hand on the neck of the boy in front of her. A soft orange glow wrapped around his neck. Sending warm, pulsating orange beams straight into his body.

His gaunt and pale skin rose in color a little, but he still looked like a ghost. His eyes became sharper and more focused, and the blood on his face disappeared as the cut on his face closed until it was a pale white scar that ran from his right temple down across his cheekbone and stopping just before the lower jaw. With the scar on his face, the boy looked a lot older than his age.

She frowned, her healing should not have left behind a scar, it should have made the wound vanish. She ignored that for now and examined him. And what she saw horrified her completely. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans that were covered in black dust. A red shirt that was covered in black ash and grey smoke steamed out from it. His jeans, were ripped and had many hole, most of which were black around the edges, so his pants had been on fire and he possibly been burned even worse than she imagined. But that was not what scared her.

On the young boy's arms, zigzagging across his skin in what seemed like intricate designs, as if his arm was nothing more than a notebook for doodling, were hundreds of very pale white scars, so pale they almost seemed to glow silver like the moon.

The boy spluttered weakly and focused on the young girl in front of him. Her eyes that were pits of flames, both unsettled and calmed the boy at the same time. Her dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. All in all the young boy thought that the girl in front of her was immensely beautiful for her age. "Who are you?" He asked weakly. The girl smiled kindly at him. Showing perfectly white teeth.

"I will answer all your questions in due time hero. But you are in need of rest." The boy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but he gave a slight smile anyways.

"At least, please tell me what your name is miss." He said back at her. His voice, which was weak and tired a second ago, was no fluent and strong. This impressed the young girl no doubt.

"You are definitely the son of my brother." She said with a slight chuckle. Ignoring the flash of anger and confusion that crossed his face, she continued. "My name is Hestia, and if you wish to tell me, what is yours?" The boy's eyes seemed to show that he was mulling over her name. Before the thoughts vanished quickly from his mind.

"Perseus Jackson, Percy for short." Percy said, his voice now pale and raspy once again as he suddenly felt drained and tired. Hestia smiled at Percy before waving her hand. His eyelids immediately drooped and he slumped downwards. His eyes closed, the young boy looked peaceful, something Hestia believed Percy never experienced before.

She glowed for a second, before suddenly the young girl was replaced with a older woman, probably around the age of twenty. Who looked strikingly like the young girl, just more beautiful, and much more developed.

She scooped up Percy in her arms and the two vanished from the sight of the burned building in a roar of flames.

The beautiful woman appeared in a room with minimal lighting, just enough light so that you were able to see without falling or hurting yourself. She gently laid down Percy down on the bed in the room, he sighed softly in content. Hestia smiled at the sight, he looked so happy, so at peace it warmed her to the bones.

Then she sighed deeply, she knew that this boy in front of her was the son of her younger brother, while her brother had two other children who lived with their caring and loving mother. So why did he leave his other child, who has had a much worse life than his other children ever had. And his children are most known for their tragic endings.

She frowned and looked at the young boy in front of her. She needed to know how hard his life had been. Why her brother did this? But she did not want to betray this boy's trust by looking at his memories without his permission.

Zeus had also ordered that all children of the big three were to be told to him and the gods. And obviously this young boy had not been told to Zeus of his existence in this world.

So she was met with a difficult decision, betray the trust of almost all of her family and lie to Zeus and the council, by not telling him she would be betraying her family and she did not want to do that. But, she could put this child at risk of danger because of Zeus' lust and paranoia of his power. No the child would not be at risk, it would be certain that Zeus would kill this demigod. She could feel the hidden power from him.

Hestia sighed again and made up her mind, there is no way she would put this child in harms way, even if that meant betraying her family and Zeus.

Her curiosity overrode her judgement, she wanted to know where he had gotten his scars and what had happened in his life beforehand. That way she could confront her brother on how he had left his child to such a fate as this. He would surely get one scolding and one horrible glare for what he had done. No one, not even the lord of the Underworld was unable to cower under her glare. And no one wanted to be scolded by her, because to most of the gods, she was the one person they did not want to disappoint and if they did. Well they would probably feel actual remorse for their actions.

Hestia stepped towards Percy, her feet shooting off curling wisps of fire and smoke with each step. She placed a tan and soft hand on the boy's forehead. Her palm glowed a bright white as she warped into the young boy's memories.

_Percy's Memories_

_A six year old boy was slumped against the wall, his messy, raven black hair covered his eyes and the rest of the face. The young boy seemed asleep, but one could tell the sleep was not peaceful. He was shaking and spluttering in his sleep. They boy's arms were covered in dry, crimson red blood. While a cut that went from the bottom of his elbow to his wrist, still bled heavily._

_His shirt was cut everywhere, many holes all over that seemed suspiciously like slash marks across the shirt. His shirt, which at some parts was still light blue as it was made, the rest was now stained with his own blood._

_Anger seeped into Hestia, for the first time she felt like hurting someone for what they had done to another, especially a young boy like him._

_A loud smash was heard, as a glass bottle slammed against the wall next to him. The bottle shattered into a million of glass splinters, covering and sprinkling the young boy in glass, cutting his body even more._

_The boy shuddered and jumped straight up onto his feet, revealing dull and tired golden eyes, shining with unknown and hidden power, that stared in fear at something behind her. She tired to move but she was stuck in Percy's memory, unable to do anything. She suddenly heard a loud roar._

_"Get up you vile, disgusting brat and get me some booze. You think that I slave and do all this work just for you to get off scotch free, boy?" The voice behind her demanded cruelly, a deep male voice. Disgusting and gross. The boy limped forward, her vision changing to follow his every move. She turned, her vision seeing the most disgusting thing she had ever seen, a man so vile and gross it made her want to puke, even though she was a goddess._

_Even in a memory she could smell the awful and pungent odor this man gave off of him. "Faster." He growled and slammed his fist into Percy's face. Causing the boy to give a painful whimper and fall to the ground. "You are a disgrace, worthless, can not do anything right, no wonder your father never wanted you. No wonder your mother died when she was away from you. She did not want to have to deal with your ugly ass, you piece of shit." The man roared._

_Percy shook with immense anger, fury seeped into his heart and he growled angrily. His aura suddenly radiated with power, his body started to glow slight gold and black. The earth started to rumble dangerously, and shooting up from the ground, a green emerald slammed into the disgusting man's head. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground unconscious._

_Percy's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the green emerald on the ground next to the fat man, who was rendered unconscious on the ground._

_End of Percy's Memory_

Hestia was frozen in shock, Percy was a child of Pluto, no Greek demigod child of her brother had ever been in control of the riches and the ground. Unless, he was the first, in which, he would be the strongest child of Hades to ever live.

Their were many difference between children of Hades and Pluto. However, this child had both sides of some of these descriptions. His eyes, were gold, showing his power over the riches and wealth that Pluto had control over and that most of his Roman children could control.

Children of Hades had onyx black eyes that showed their immense powers over the dead and their great control over shadows. His raven black hair, was much more Greek than Roman, most children of Pluto had brown or light brown hair. And his skin, was very pale, showing he was very much like the dead and showed his control over that aspect as well.

This made her immensely curious. How could her brother get a child that looked like a mix of both of his aspects? His child probably had the power over both over those elements as well. Unless he had somehow managed to pull both of his aspects together.

Not only would he have the powers of normal Hades children, but he would also have the powers that all children of Pluto had. Which made him immensely powerful, like as much power as a minor god at the age of ten.

No wonder her brother had kept Percy hid from the world and had him live a life so dangerous, especially with a man so gross, who tortured him everyday. If Hades had not done this then this child in front of her would most likely have perished already from his scent. He must really care for his child.

She sighed deeply, once again she brought the child into her warm embrace, hope and warmth spreading throughout his body, easily visible as Percy smiled in her sleep.

Flames enveloped her and once again she vanished from the spot she was in. She appeared in a dark and dank place. Almost completely dark, the young boy still in her arms.

Hestia walked quickly and quietly throughout the area, before she walked straight towards two black iron doors, which shone in a light silver light from the plants that grew around them.

She felt Percy stir in her arms, but she kept on walking. She opened the doors with the flick of the wrist.

Hestia walked straight to the center of the room. In front of her was a throne made of riches and bone. Connected by a fine black metal, which was powerful and drained the life force of anyone who could not control said metal. Only children of the Underworld could wield this type of material.

"Brother." She screamed out. Immediately on top of the throne, shadows thickened and condensed. The shadows started to form the figure of a man, a very big one at that.

When the shadows had completely disappeared, it revealed a man sitting atop the bone throne, at least fifteen feet tall in height which would have intimidated anyone else, but she was not scared of anyone, at all.

The large man had olive colored white skin, dark onyx black eyes that glowed with complete power. His clothes were pure black, silk robes that clung tighter to his body. Hades the Greek god of the Underworld.

"Hestia, my dear sister, who is that in your arms?" He asked nervously, as if he already knew the answer by the way his son's aura was pulsating in the palace of his father.

"This is Perseus Jackson, your son." She said in a stoic expression. Hades paled even further as if this just confirmed his thoughts.

When suddenly, his body glowed with a golden light. His body grew, until he was twenty five feet tall. Radiating absolute power, for the first time Hestia was scared of her brother.

And he looked exactly like his son.

Hestia' mind felt like imploding. But before she could ask, her brother spoke, his voice deep and incredibly powerful. "My son, oh how I have longed for this day. I assume you came here to yell at me for neglecting my child. But know after seeing me, you know why he must have been hidden. I promise you, my dear sister, that I will never leave my child alone again."

Hestia nodded. "You better stick to that. Now, may I ask why he looks like both of your aspects?"

He grinned. "That's quite easy, he is both a child of Hades and Pluto, in retrospect he is me. A combine version of my aspects, and he is just as powerful as many gods without training."

Hestia' jaw dropped.

**Authors Note**

**Amazing, this is the first 'chapter', since it was just the prologue, it will be much shorter than the other chapters in the story. **

**Again, this is a restart to the story, a lot of differences and I really hope you like this. I really like this story again with these changes and I wish that you like it to because I am going to be writing much more of this, along with Prince of Night and Return of the Dead King. **

**Thanks for Reading. You guys are awesome. **


	2. Protector in the Shadows

**Children of the Underworld **

**Chapter 1**

**Protector in the Shadows **

_**Two Years Later **_

_**December 7, 1941**_

A young figure casually walked through the streets of New Orleans, Louisiana. At the young boy's side was a long golden spatha. A sword for cavalry. At first glance the blade seemed way to big for the boy to wield. But on closer inspection, the boy was ripped. Packed muscles, not to much, but enough to make adults jealous of the ten year old figures form. And the boy for his age was pretty tall, probably around five feet three inches. He looked much older than he really was. The young child's golden eyes scanned the area.

When he noticed what he had came for, he unsheathed his blade, holding the golden blade aloft in his right hand with relative ease. Suddenly shadows condensed around his blade, become thicker and darker every second, until finally the shadows vanished along with the sword.

Immediately he walked forward, his black jeans restraining his quick movements, but he could always get out of a situation quick. He wore a golden t shirt that clung to his form, showing his muscles and six pack. As if the boy was gloating. Wrapped around his neck, was a golden chain, and on the chain was a beautiful green emerald.

The boy had barely made it to the spot when he was suddenly crushed. But not in the way you think, he was crushed in a massive bear hug. "Percy!" The figure cried happily. Percy turned and wrapped his arms around the girl who hugged him. The girl despite being shorter and young, was actually around three years older than Percy herself.

At first the girl had been skeptic about Percy, who had the exact same eyes as her. But Percy had explained to her that they somehow had the same parent. But he never explained it fully, which made her immensely curious. "Hazel! Happy birthday." Percy chirped happily as Hazel let go of the hug, a little quicker than usual. He looked at Hazel, but she refused to look him in the eyes. "Anyways I got something for you." Hazel turned to him a little and watched as he put a hand in his pocket.

Percy seemed to rummage around in his pocket for a second, before he grinned and pulled something out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the item in his palm. Her golden eyes filled with happy tears. The necklace was probably one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, the only thing that compared to it's beauty was Percy's necklace, with the green emerald.

This necklace had a golden chain just like Percy's and Hazel could sense the chain was actually made out of gold. On the necklace was a beautiful pendant. A black horse, with sharp, bright green eyes. Percy handed the necklace, and helped her put it on. Before Hazel crushed Percy in a huge hug. Tears falling down her cheeks, this made her very happy that he cared about her this much, but it made her very sad as well, to leave her only brother behind. Even though they did not look similar to one another.

Hazel, looked a different from Percy, a lot. Actually the only similarity between Percy and Hazel in looks was their golden eyes. Hazel, instead of having black hair, she had long, curly, light brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her skin was like warm cocoa, showing her African American descent. Percy had never said anything about her race before and she was really glad. Her brother did not seem to care, unlike everyone else in this cruel world.

But in personality and other things, they were very similar and close to one another. Both for children of the Underworld, despite Hazel not knowing of this, were more happy and energetic than most of the other's who were their brother's or sisters.

Even if Percy and Hazel had not shared the same birth father, Hazel would see him as the little brother she always wanted and cared for. Hazel knew everything about Percy, how? Percy told her absolutely everything about his life, except her father's name. Which he claimed not to know himself. But she knew he was lying. Percy was a sucker for his sister. And Hazel absolutely knew that, there was not much Percy could hide from her.

But she never wanted to push Percy to far, she loved him, she was one of the few people in her life that she cared deeply for. Probably the most important person in her life right now was Percy. And she felt like she was going to break his heart with what she was going to tell him, and she did not want to hurt her little brother.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" Percy's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at him for a second, before quickly averting her eyes. Not being able to look her brother in the eyes. "You can tell me anything, Hazel. Is it some guy?" He asked. Hazel's eyes immediately widened in shock, as she turned to look at Percy incredulously. As a matter of fact, she did like _some guy_. But it was funny how her little brother cared about that. She should be trying to protect him, not the other way around.

Another thing about Percy she did not know, was where he lived. He seemed to vanish quickly after she said goodbye. Percy told her of how he got his scars, so she assumed that he did not want to talk of his home, so Hazel did not push, she did not want to upset him.

"No, it is not some guy." She said, trying to keep a straight face. Percy smiled and laughed, which quickly got rid of her tension, and nervousness. She laughed with him, his happiness was infectious for her. Percy could make her happy no matter the situation. She stopped as thought of her mother graced her mind. "It's about my mother." She said, Percy immediately frowned.

"What about her? What is she doing?" Percy seemed absolutely livid. But Percy's face had immediately lost all the color in his face, not that their was that much anyway, but the rest was gone. Did Percy somehow know?

"Well, she told me that we were moving to Alaska tomorrow. And that I was to pack and get ready, but I had to come and see you. I'm gonna miss you." She told him, Percy had froze. His eyes filling with tears. Her heart broke seeing this, she rushed forward again, enveloping Percy in a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into her shoulder. She thought he was crying because he would not be able to see her. But that was not the reason.

"HAZEL!" A loud feminine voice screamed loudly, she turned her head to see her mother standing there. Hazel and her mother looked almost exactly the same, the only difference were their eyes. Her mother's eyes were like the burning black coals of a fire.

Her mother rushed froward, grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her away from her brother. She growled fiercely as Percy's head turned to her mother. His golden eyes so much like her's glowing with such intensity. "You will pray that he protects you, if you get my sister harmed, I will throw you into Tartarus." He screamed at her. The darkness around them seemed to grow thicker as he said that weird name. Her mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fight it, fight for control Ms. Levesque. Gaea is plaguing your mind, do not give in to her." Percy said in the calmest voice she had ever seen. Suddenly her mother's eyes glazed over, and she spoke in that harsh cruel voice, that she had heard many times.

"Leave, you are poisoned as well, and it is my duty to destroy such monstrosities. Beware Perseus Jackson." The voice snarled. "You will be the first to fall to my wrath. Never forget it." Percy growled and slashed his hand through the air, just as her father had done earlier, and he vanished into the shadows.

Hazel was shaking in fear of the voice, and in fear of her brother. Her mother had just threatened him to death. But her brother seemed to know what was going on. He said something about Gaea taking her mother's mind. She vaguely remembered that she was the Greek goddess of the Earth.

"Lets go. Your stupid brother is gone." She growled, in her mother's voice. But she was so afraid she did not defend her brother nor did she question how her mother knew about him if she never told him. And how did he just vanish into shadow, like her father.

So many question jumbled in her mind, but she felt she would never get her questions for a really long time. As her mother pulled her angrily towards the house in which she lived.

**Line Break**

"But fath-" Percy started to speak in his bow.

"SILENCE!" The lord off the Underworld roared at his kid. "How dare you." He screamed, his voice getting louder and louder. His aura rising in power and strength. His skin started to glow a mixture of gold and black. His harsh gaze at his son caused Percy to flinch violently. "If you are suggesting that I care nothing for my kid." He said his voice suddenly, dangerously calm. Percy paled violently in the tone his father spoke, it was quite obvious that he hated to make his father upset with him, but it was just so hard, he always got angry.

"I tried, I tried, but they are out of my control. The ancient laws forbid it." He said, his eyes full of sorrow. Percy's golden eyes flared with an angry rage as his eyes met his father's. Their golden eyes glared angrily at each other. Neither backing down as their intense staring contest continued.

Until Pluto looked away from his son, the glare from him was just to powerful and scary. Percy smirked but that did not stop his rage. "Bullshit." Percy growled at his father. "Do not presume, _father." _He hissed, venom clear in his voice, causing Pluto to flinch. "That I do not know about Bianca and Nico." As he said their names, Pluto's form flickered. Until his features changed, still pale white skin, but raven black hair with onyx black eyes. The form of Hades. "That I do not know what you have been doing for them. Using your power to protect them and shield them from the eyes of Zeus and Poseidon with the start of this war. What about Hazel? Why can you not do this for her?" He snarled.

Hades form shifted, until he looked exactly like his son below him, so he could keep control of his aspects, his height grew until he sat at about twenty five feet tall. His eyes the exact same as Percy's, same black hair and same pale skin.

"She is Roman, she mu-" But once again Percy screamed at him, cutting him off. Percy's aura was glowing dangerously. Riches were popping up around him, from diamonds to rubies and sapphires.

"She is your child, no matter her Greek or Roman heritage, she is a child of the Underworld. Like me, like Bianca and Nico, we will be outsiders to the world. No one will care for us. She will need you, she needs you to protect her. You have to keep her from going to Alaska. I know that you are using your power to keep monsters from attacking her, but once you get to Alaska that will not work. Monsters will be attracted to her like a dog is attracted to chasing a cat. Monsters will swarm her like flies with her power and aura. She will die and so will Marie." Percy told him.

The mix of Hades and Pluto looked down at his child, he would never admit this, but deep down he was proud. Proud that his son would stand up to him, as powerful as a god he was, most demigods would be shaking in their feet, but his son actually scared himself. He should be shining with pride, but he was the Lord of the Underworld and he had to be cold, and cruel. He hoped one day, his son would stand up to Zeus, or Jupiter and show the almighty king of the gods his place.

"I can not stop them now, Gaea has control of her. And the two are heading straight up to Alaska as we speak. Alaska is out of the gods sphere of control, the gods, but not Gaea, she is to powerful to be swayed by Alaska's powers. The only thing I can do to save them is to send you, Percy." He said to his son.

Percy's golden eyes stopped glowing with a dangerous glint, instead being replaced by a look of shock. "You, you can not think that I am anywhere near powerful enough to go to Alaska." The Lord of the Underworld rolled his eyes at his son.

"Anywhere near powerful enough." He mocked, although his eyes shined with pride this time, Percy noticed but did not comment. "You have perfected the art of shadow travel at age ten. Are you kidding me? None of my other children perfected that power in their lifespan. One day you will be more powerful than a Olympian god. Percy, do not doubt your abilities. If there was one demigod who had to go to Alaska and survive, I think it would be you."

Percy looked down at his feet embarrassed. His cheeks tomato red. "What if I fail? If Hazel dies in that wretched place. You make me think I am powerful, but I can not hold a candle to Gaea's power. Hazel could die whether I go or not." The Lord of the Underworld gave Percy a small smile.

"You are correct of course, you can not take the might of Gaea. Yet." He muttered under his breath. "But you can protect her from the other monsters that roam the area. And their are tons of them. The other gods think that the Mare Nostrum is the most dangerous place for demigods, they are deadly wrong. Alaska is the most deadly place on the planet. Monsters roam there, without the power of the gods being evident. In Greece and Rome, the gods still hold power there. You must protect your sister, the best that you can. Promise me." He said to his son.

"What if she dies?" Percy asked. Hades/ Pluto narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"As long as you promise to protect her best you can." Percy's eyes flashed with anger but he nodded.

"I swear by the River Styx to protect Hazel with the best of my abilities." Thunder boomed loudly behind them. He grinned atop his throne at his son.

"If she perishes and Styx does not claim your soul, then I will know you had no control in whether she perished, but if Styx does claim your soul, then I will know you did not do everything in your power to protect her." Percy nodded his head, before he bowed deeply. The Lord of the Dead frowned at his son.

"Percy, wait." He demanded. Percy turned to his father as he appeared in front of him, around six feet tall. He pulled Percy into a tight hug. "I care for you. I may not show it but I do. I do not want to lose both my children so be careful." Percy looked shocked but nodded his head.

"Yes father." Percy said before stepping backwards and slashing his had through the air before vanishing into shadow.

The mixed god of Greece and Rome shifted until he was in his Greek aspect of Hades. He rubbed his temples. Why was his godly life so difficult? He sighed deeply. He was forced into a war he did not want to take part of because of his other children, and the Primordial goddess of the Earth was trying to get to one of his children while the other would be risking his own life to protect his daughter. And his other two children were being hidden by him at the moment, in fear of Zeus and Poseidon trying to kill them.

No, not Poseidon, the god of the seas and his younger brother would not try and kill his children, no matter what his other children had done before. Only Zeus would try to harm his children and he knew that, Poseidon knew that. Heck, Zeus would kill Poseidon's son even if he was on his side. That is how paranoid Zeus was for his throne and power. That was why he had to keep Hazel and Percy a secret from the world for the time being.

Hades growled angrily at the thought of his brothers and the thought of the power hungry Primordial goddess of the earth. "If either of you take any of children from me, I swear by the River Styx you will be destroyed." Hades growled to himself, thunder boomed loudly, even though they were in the Underworld.

"Dangerous oath you make, love." A feminine voice spoke from no where. Hades onyx black eyes widened and he turned to his left to see his wife staring him straight in the eyes. Hades looked for the usual anger on her face when he spoke of his children or of his other lovers.

The beautiful goddess of springtime sent a smile to Hades for reassurance. "Do not fret, I am certain all your children will be together in the future, making a name for you and the house of Hades will be glorious and respected, with your son at the lead." Hades looked at her in shock.

"You speak as if you do not want the children dead, as if you want them to live, which we both know you despise them. And how do you know this? I sent my son to protect his sister in one of the top most dangerous places for children of Hades or Pluto to go." He growled. "I may lose two of my children and you will be happy." He snarled at the goddess.

Persephone frowned, her rapidly, color changing eyes, stopped on dark brown for a second, matching her black hair. "Do not presume anything. I have no love for your elder children. Hitler and Stalin are monsters who deserve death and you know this. But your other children, Percy, Hazel, Bianca and Nico. They are great children. All of them and all of them will be heroes. And I care deeply for each of them. Especially Percy and Hazel. Those two will need a mother figure in their life who actually cares for them. So be calm my love. Everything is okay." Persephone said in a soothing voice.

"It is always calm before the storm. This world will see the worst destruction it ever has, and my children will be in the middle of it. I can feel it." Hades told his wife. Persephone gave him a smile and walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are correct of course, dangerous things are stirring. But your children will stop it. They will be true heroes." Hades slammed his fist into the armrest of his throne.

"I do not want them to be heroes if that means they die, I rather would have them be evil and alive, then be good and die. Your father will watch with a gleeful smile on his face as he kills my children one by one. And if Zeus ever tries to lay a finger on any of their heads, then I will cut him up like our father and throw him in the deepest pits of Tartarus." Persephone smiled at her husband.

If only he knew the events that would happen, and the fates of his children.

**First official chapter of this restart is complete and I already like writing this one much better than the other one. **

**Thanks for Reading very much. You guys are awesome. Good? Bad? Awful? Do tell!**

_**Recommended Authors **_

_**Hans50 **_

_**Snow Wolfe6631**_

_**Darkmoon111**_

_**Bye**_


	3. Power in Alaska

**Children of the Underworld **

**Warning- Spoilers for Blood of Olympus**

**Chapter 2 **

**Power in Alaska **

Percy's golden eyes flared with an angry fire as he sprinted through the cold Alaskan state. His breathing was slightly winded showing he had been running for quite a while. With each breath, white steam came from his mouth. Percy was bleeding in numerous places. His clothes were slightly ragged an torn in many places over his body. A crimson red stain on his left calf, that still seemed to be bleeding profusely.

He stopped for a moment and placed his hands on his knees. Breathing heavily, his face adorned a scowl. So far in Alaska he had faced no monsters that endangered him or his sister. Until now. Well the monster had been after him from the start. His golden eyes darted around quickly. Taking in his surroundings and looking for the threat hunting him.

His eyes widened and he suddenly ducked, a pure black arrow sailed over his head. Narrowly missing him. He growled angrily. Pure power exploding from his veins. Percy's golden blade appeared in his hands. Percy looked in the direction of the arrow, and his blood ran cold.

His eyes widened as he stared at the figure. Barely comprehending when the figure notched an arrow and let if fly. At the last second, Percy regained his bearings and ducked under the black arrow. His golden eyes scanned the figure behind him.

The figure approaching him was a tall, muscular man. With perfect tan skin and wind swept raven black hair. His clothes ad everything he bore were completely black. At his left hip was a pure black hunting knife and he looked like a dangerous assassin. Even in the daylight, the figure seemed to be wearing night vision goggles. But Percy was not stupid, he knew who this really was. And that the goggles on his face were much more than it seemed. They clicked and whirred loudly, Percy could hear them and he was standing fifty feet away from the figure.

Percy snarled angrily, and shadows wrapped around him quickly as he vanished from the spot he was standing just as a black arrow sliced through the air he had been standing a moment before. The figure paused, his face indicating no emotion as his mechanic eyes darted around the cold, and snowy terrain of Alaska.

Then the figure smirked. "I can sense you Perseus Jackson. A true hunter never loses sight of his prey, despite his eyes being unable to see the hunt before him. Come out of the shadows and fight like a man. Or I will slaughter your sister." He snarled.

The dark figure waited a second, his fingers drumming on the side of his composite bow. A black arrow, with red feathers was notched, ready for firing. Percy spoke, despite him being invisible. "So, hunter." Percy snarled angrily. "If you are after me, and I was running. Why did you not just go hunt my sister before hand?" Percy asked. "Hazel, sis suppose to be the only one in Alaska. You should not even know I am here."

The figure froze, Percy had just called his bluff. "I feel you are under orders to kill me. While Gaea exploits my sister and her mother. Hmm. Am I correct?" Percy asked in the shadows mockingly.

"I will kill you." The figure snarled.

He heard a deep resonating chuckle from all around him. "You can try, dear hunter. I just thought that you hunted maidens. As in actual woman. And I am a boy. Son of Gaea. are you your mother's pawn. Huh, Orion." Percy growled out of the shadow.

Orion scowled angrily. His mechanic eyes whirled around. Before he turned around and fired an arrow. Percy materialized out of the shadows of Alaska. The moon was high overhead. Glowing a pale silvery yellow. Percy rolled underneath, a bright golden flash as he slashed at Orion's midsection.

The hunter jumped backwards, slamming in to the earth. "You want to play with powers little boy." Orion sneered and slammed his foot into the ground. The earth started to shake violently, as Orion nearly split his face with the grin he was now wearing.

Percy stumbled for a second before he righted himself on the shaking earth. Causing the hunter's eyes to widen.

His bow vanished from his hands, as quick as lightning it was slung over his back as he pulled out his black hunting knife and looked at Percy with a small scowl. Percy charged the giant son of Gaea, having no clue how he was to defeat a giant that had to be defeated by demigod and hunter together.

Orion quickly and easily blocked all of his strikes. Using his skill and speed, Orion caught the golden blade with the hilt of his hunting knife. And balled his left hand into a fist. While the two were deadlocked, Orion slammed his fist into Percy's chest with all of his strength. Percy gave a brutal squeal as he flew backwards and landed with a thud.

His golden blade spiraled in the opposite direction, away from him. His vision was blurry as he shifted on the ground. He barely kept himself from screaming. He had many injuries already. Percy rolled to the side, ignoring the pain to dodge another one of Orion's arrows.

Percy stood, and grabbed two knives from his belt. One glowed a dim bronze color in the moonlight while the other was pure gold, just like his sword.

Percy looked at Orion, to see the not so giant, giant of Gaea, grinning at him. Showing pearly white teeth, despite him being a monster. His mechanic eyes shifted from green, to red, to orange as the two stared at one another.

Then simultaneously, both reacted. Percy threw the bronze knife, aimed straight for the giant's heart. An Orion released an arrow, straight for Percy's heart. Before the two weapons could reach their targets, the earth exploded. Well, not literally, just shook enough to send both of them to the ground, as the weapons sailed overhead.

Percy regained his bearings much faster than Orion did, and he threw his remaining gold knife, this time the blade aimed for the string on his bow. Orion ducked, but the knife still cut his bow string in half. Orion growled in outrage and charged forward towards Percy. Even in the mechanic eyes, you could still see the rage that was held there.

Percy barely had time to dodge the slash of Orion's blade. His knife moved fast as he tried to skewer Percy. Percy, who held no weapon was forced to dodge and continue as Orion's blade moved as fast as lightning.

Percy gave a groan of pain as the knife slashed across his chest. Ripping through his clothes, slightly into his skin. He winced, he ducked under another knife slash. And slammed his fist into Orion's gut.

The giant stumbled back a step, his hands clutching his gut. Wondering how a demigod could be so strong. Not even a gods punch should be able to harm him, especially make him stumble. He looked up as a foot slammed into his chest. Sending him onto his back.

Orion looked up, his knife was still clenched in his right hand. Percy raised his hand, shadows wrapping around his hands until his golden spatha appeared. Glistening in the moonlight.

Percy raised his blade and before he could drive the blade downwards towards Orion's heart. The hunter lunged upwards, his black hunting knife aiming straight for Percy's heart.

Before the knife could reach it's destination a silver arrow flew from nowhere and pierced right through Orion's wrist. Percy froze in shock, his golden blade hovering an inch above Orion's undefended chest. Orion screamed in pain, his hunting knife falling to the floor, and he recoiled and kicked Percy in the chest with unbelievable strength.

Percy flew backwards once again, his head slamming against a rock. He groaned and stood. Looking at the newcomer. Percy's jaw almost dropped in complete shock. The girl was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, almost as beautiful as the girl and woman who saved him all those years ago. Later he found out it was Hestia.

The girl was glowing silver, as if her skin was the actual moon. Her eyes glowed a dark, dangerous and beautiful obsidian black. Her silky, raven black hair shined from the moonlight and fell back to the middle of her back. Her skin was the color of copper as she glared angrily at Orion.

Who was still groaning and crying over his hand. Suddenly he stiffened and ripped the arrow free of his hand. Then he stood up and glared at the girl who had her silver arrow notched, pointing straight at Orion, who grinned evilly.

"The little huntress wants to play. I have not seen your face for millenia Zoe Nightshade. Do you come alone?" Orion asked. With a eyebrow raised. Zoe scowled murderously.

"I may come alone, but today is where you die Orion. I have hunted you for many years. You have killed to many of my sisters. And for that you shall pay. Once, long ago, I thought you were different. But like all men, you are a pig, and worthless."

"But what I am curious about," Her eyes flickered to Percy who managed to stand. "Is for all the years since you were first sent to Tartarus, I have never seen you hunt a male. Only females and maidens at that." Zoe said. Orion's face flickered a small smile.

"Yes, my mother commands it. But now, I shall have both glory and revenge. For Artemis shall pay with your life." Orion hissed and slammed his foot into the ground. The earth shook dangerously, and Zoe fell, her bow hit the ground. As soon as it did her bow was swallowed by the earth. Zoe's eyes widened. "I have many more powers I want to share with you huntress." He said as he picked his knife of off the ground with his left hand.

His right hand was still bleeding, blood dripping to the ground. Zoe immediately pulled a pen from her pocket. And uncapped the pen. The pen elongated until it was a three foot celestial bronze blade with the inscription on the hilt, Anaklusmos in Greek.

Orion paled a little at the sight of the blade. "Anaklusmos, I see you have found the blade little huntress. But it will not do you any good here." Orion snarled at her. Before the two attacked, Orion turned quickly, catching Percy's wrist before the blade could injure him. He kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground doubling over in pain.

Zoe used the time to attack Orion, the bronze blade aimed right for Orion's neck. The hunter turned his attention quickly back to Zoe. Just in time to block a strike from Anaklusmos. The two battled, fierce looks etched upon both of their faces as they fought.

Zoe swung her blade so hard, Orion's knife flew from his hand. Zoe grinned as she thought of the death of her long time enemy and Artemis' rival. One who had killed more hunters than everyone else combined. Before she could strike, Orion smirked.

"Zoe, before you kill me. Tell me, how did Naomi like her last reminder of me?" He asked mockingly. Zoe flinched as if she was struck, her face a look of repulsion. "Fool." Orion muttered before he backhanded her so hard across the face, she was sent flying.

Her bronze blade landed far away from her. Next to Percy, but both had forgotten about him at the moment. Orion grabbed his other black hunting knife and stalked up to the legendary huntress of Artemis. He grinned and knelt at her side. Twirling the knife in his left hand. He grabbed Zoe by her black hair, and started to pull her face towards his.

"I will leave you a reminder of me before you die. And Artemis will learn to never mess with me again." Zoe whimpered and tried to get him off of her, but he was too strong. He was a inch from bringing her lips to his, before he grunted in pain as a bronze blade ripped through his back.

Right into his heart the blade pierced, and Orion screamed before he dissolved into a sea green mist. Zoe's obsidian black eyes looked at the boy in front of her in shock. She was weakened and wounded, so he could easily take advantage of her, despite the fact the boy was only the age of ten. His golden eyes made her unnerved, she had never seen someone with eyes like that before. He dropped the blade and it clashed to the ground.

She crawled backwards a foot before Percy jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a square of something that looked like a brownie. Zoe realized it was ambrosia, and she scowled angrily. Thinking the male would eat it in front of her to regain his strength and then take advantage of her.

His knee buckled and he collapsed to his knees. He held the ambrosia out to her. Her eyes looked at him in shock, before staring at it suspiciously. Percy noticed her look. "It's ambrosia, nothing else. I swear by the River Styx." Thunder blasted loudly overhead. Zoe raised an eyebrow before grabbing the ambrosia and quickly popping it into her mouth.

Just as her wounds and dizziness faded Percy collapsed into the snow. She could not exactly let the boy die, he did save her from a fate worst then death and then also, he gave her the magical food of the gods to heal her wounds, despite himself being wounded badly.

She rolled the demigod over onto his back and scowled. Despite the fact he had saved her, he was still a boy. Even though he was young, he would grow into a disgusting pig and they were always the same, despite how they were when they were younger.

She realized she had no ambrosia or nectar on her, she mentally scolded herself. Going into a dangerous fight without anything to heal her. She placed her hand on his forehead, albeit reluctantly and used strengthened her connection to the moon, letting the power flow through her.

A silver glow started to wrap around the young boy, his wounds and bruises faded. She recoiled when she saw a long white scar on his face she had not noticed before. Despite hating men, she was curious o this demigods tale.

When the silver glow stopped she fell back on her butt. Sweat dripping from her forehead despite the cold of Alaska. The power she had just used, took a lot of her energy. And she had almost never used it.

The boy stirred, and sat up quickly. His golden eyes flashing around frantically until they rested on Zoe and he suddenly calmed. "Are you alright boy?" She hissed, venom clear in his voice.

Percy did not flinch or even waver at the tone of her voice. "Yes I am. Thank you. Are you alright?" He asked, she could hear the genuine concern and worry in his voice. The caring tone he used almost made her smile, almost.

"What are you playing at, boy?" She snarled at him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before the emotion was wiped clean from his face.

"Nothing, I am sorry if I did anything to offend you or... sorry." He muttered before blowing his raven black hair out of his eyes, and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Zoe's eyes softened slightly, like from cold steel, to rock. "No, I am sorry. But, if I may ask? Why are you here? I can tell your a demigod." Zoe asked in a polite tone, which startled her, she never has spoken to a man like that before, well not since Hercules. Percy frowned for a second. He looked away, a pained look on his face. Before he hardened and sighed.

"Yes, I am here because of my sister. Her mother forced her to move out here and my father told me to protect her at all costs, since she has no idea of her heritage. She is defenseless against the monsters and problems out here in the land beyond the gods especially." He explained. Zoe looked at his face to see for any deceit, when she did not find any, she asked another question.

"Who is your godly parent?" She asked him, albeit more demanding from her last question. Percy looked at her in a little surprise because of the tone she used. Zoe glared at him harshly, demanding the answer to her question.

Percy narrowed his golden eyes. "And if it was your business, then I would tell you. However it is not and you have no right to demand answers that are my own to share with those I please." He said in a dangerously calm voice. Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Well, huntress. I must be on my way. And you have to be on your way as well. Would not want your sisters worrying about you." Percy reached over and grabbed Anaklusmos and handed the blade to her. Percy was shocked when she refused.

"Keep the blade." She said shocking herself. She never wanted to depart with her favorite weapon, but something told her the blade would be in the right hands with the boy in front of her. She realized she did not even know his name. "But first, who is the boy I am giving this blade to?" She asked curiously. Percy gave a small smile.

"Percy Jackson." He said giving her one small smile before he vanished into the night.

**Author's Note **

**I am deeply sorry about the really slow updates for everything. I truly am, but I had a lot of things to do in school, as well as going to the doctors for my injuries. **

**Everything is healed now, but my hip. So everything should be coming back together and making this better. **

**I hope you liked the chapter, I thought it would be different to add something like this into the fold and the meeting of Zoe and Percy before the two meet at Westover Hall. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? Please tell me. **


	4. Forever Scarred

**Children of the Underworld**

**Chapter 3**

**Forever Scarred**

The sun was still high in the sky, shooting bright, streams of sunlight glared harshly across the land. One beam of sunlight hit directly off of a old, rundown house. The house looked extremely old and could collapse at any moment. Nonhuman roars could be heard from the inside of the house, the windows shook and rattled as the ground shook slightly as huge crashes and sounds came from the inside of the house.

Suddenly, darkness enveloped the area around the house, blocking out almost all the light in the area. Out of the shadows, with a bright bronze blade clenched tightly in his hands, was Percy. His golden, luminescent eyes flashed and glowed in the darkness of the pitch black shadows.

His hands clenched the grip of the bronze blade, which shone in the darkness, so hard his knuckles were white. On the side of the blade ran a word in ancient Greek, Anaklusmos, Riptide. He crept quietly to the nearest bay window of the house, his eyes widened as he saw the number of monsters inside the house.

He closed his eyes briefly for a second and sighed in relief. No godly aura had been here for a long time. The monsters had only been here for a short time. But, he had no clue as to why the monsters would suddenly await his sister.

Various groups of monsters had been avoiding the daughter of Pluto. Why would they know decide to attack her or injure her. Unless, they were not here to harm her, but force her to the island on the resurrection bay. His eyes widened in realization. Before he snarled angrily and smashed his fist into the window. With a loud crack, the window shattered under the force of his punch. Glass particles sprayed across the ground, and pierced his knuckles and hands.

Crimson red blood flowed free from the small cuts and scratches on his hand. His face remained stoic, not even a wince at the sight of his own blood. The monsters froze, and their beady eyes turned to Percy. Who grinned slightly. He jumped through the window, rolling atop the bottom windowsill. And fell to the ground in a knee, his bloodied hand laying palm down across the ground, on top of the small glass particles that were starting to embed themselves into his pale white hand.

The monsters seemed frozen in shock, and Percy realized that there were much more than he anticipated. Finally snapping out of their stupor, the first of the monsters rushed forward, three cyclops. In their hands were giant wooden clubs, with bronze gripping and handles.

The monsters were smaller than normal cyclops, around the height of seven or eight feet, their one eyes were filled with blood lust and a hungry look in their eyes, brown irises seemed to hold a stormy cloud as they gazed at Percy hungrily.

The first of the one eyed monsters swung his massive club at his chest. Percy rolled underneath the blur of brown, and drove Anaklusmos into the knee of the cyclopes that first attacked him. The monster roared in pain, shrieking hysterically he swung his club at him again, this time fueled by rage, as the other two giants swung their clubs at him. Percy's golden eyes widened as he raised Anaklusmos, effectively blocking one of the wooden clubs.

With the perfect block, the wooden club shattered into wooden splinters from the magical blade. Wooden scraps sprayed across his face, and he closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the wood shrapnel. But failed to realize the other two clubs. Two wooden clubs slammed into his chest with the force to break a few ribs.

Percy flew back into the wall, next to the broken window, he slumped to the ground in pain, his vision hazy and his back screaming. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and dripped to the wooden floor. Quickly he looked up, to see the monsters walking towards him.

He mulled over how is father told him he was so powerful, and yet he could barely beat three young monsters, with many more behind. Before his thoughts drifted to his sister, and red quickly tinted his vision, as his sharp golden eyes filled with raw fury and power.

The building started to shake violently, the monsters stumbling and bouncing around. Percy stood, ignoring the injuries with his sudden burst of adrenaline. He lunged forward and drove Anaklusmos through the skull of one Cyclopes. And ducked beneath the wild swing of the club from the other. He turned and drove the glowing bronze blade into the cyclopes arm, the monster hissed in pain and his club fell to the ground as he clenched his arm.

Percy slammed his foot forward, the heel slammed into the chest of the monster, sending him flying back into the other stumbling monsters. He rolled aside, as a club slammed into the wooden floor. Smashing the floorboard, Percy snarled angrily, his vision still tinted red in a blood rage.

His golden eyes, were turning red, crimson red, the color of blood. Until, his golden irises were no longer able to be seen. Power rolled off of him in waves, his body sending out violent golden and black streams of light. He slammed his fist into the jaw of the cyclopes, with such force, the monster's head snapped back with such speed and force, a loud snap was heard, as the one eye rolled back into his head and he dissolved into golden dust.

The earth stopped rumbling, and the remaining monsters starred at the son of the Underworld murderously. His mind was clouded by the lust of blood that was overcoming him, he charged straight at the group of monsters, ignoring all his regular senses telling him to stop.

Percy met the first monsters head on, a hell hound lunged at him, he ducked, the gleaming black claws of the hound, narrowly missing his head. Percy drove his gleaming bronze blade into a cyclopes chest, watching with satisfaction as the monster dissolved.

A skeleton slashed his blade straight at Percy. He turned quickly, the skeletons blade bounded off of Anaklusmos. Percy had a look of utter disgust and his blood red eyes gleamed happily. Percy swung his blade at the skeleton and the monster ducked. But quicker than the blink of an eye, Percy grabbed the pure white skull with his left hand.

Using all of his strength in his rage, he squeezed his fist tightly, and the skull shattered into white dust. Before he drove his bronze blade into the chest and the rest of the bones dissolved into dust.

Percy ducked beneath the slash of a blade, and slammed the heel of his foot into the ground. The earth shook powerfully, sending the monsters to the ground. He grabbed the hell hound with his bleeding left hand, and squeezed tightly, and the with a loud snap, the monsters neck snapped in half. And the hound dissolved into dust.

Percy turned to the other monsters, his eyes still crimson red, the only distinction was the black pupil in the middle of the blood red.

Percy roared angrily, and drove his bronze blade into a downed cyclopes, and every single monster met it's demise, laying on the ground helplessly as Percy viciously slaughtered them all. Soon, there was only golden piles of dust, some blood and glass particles all over the floor. But the room was in a absolute mess, the table lost a leg and the couch was lying on it's side.

Percy heard the soft pitter patter of footstep approaching the house, crunching softly on the ground. His red eyes still gleaming with the lust of blood, directly seen in the swirling emotions in his eyes. All of them were evil emotions.

And he saw his sister, her curly brunette hair, her golden eyes the same as how Percy's normally were.

Percy grinned with evil glee as he watched his sister approach her house, he could clearly see the fright in her eyes, but he also knew she could not see him at the moment.

Voice whispered loudly around him, pounding in his skull fiercely.

_'Kill' _

_'Kill her' _

_'Splatter her Blood' _

The voice in his head roared loudly, he took a step towards the door, and reached for the handle, he gripped Anaklusmos hard, his knuckles so pale, it was almost transparent. Before the clouds in his red eyes vanished, and the red started to drain slowly from his eyes, slowly returning to their normal golden color.

Percy almost collapsed to the ground, he was exhausted as it took all of his will power to keep himself from passing out onto the floor. His golden eyes flashed weakly, and he vanished into a shadow just before Hazel could see him.

Percy fell to the ground, spread eagled across the ground, his bronze blade a foot away from his hand. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His forehead was beaded with sweat. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

Percy was appalled at himself. 'What the hell happened to him?' He asked himself in his head. 'What the heck came over him?' Percy had never, ever even thought about harming anyone in his family. And he had wanted to kill his sister, he had thirsted to see her blood splattered across the ground. His eye lids were starting to get heavy.

Percy was angry, furious at himself, he thirsted for someone else's blood. He lusted for bloodshed and wanted to kill more people. Then his anger dissolved and was replaced with shame. His golden eyes were dull and slightly glazed.

Percy remembered the danger his sister was in, he dissolved into shadows once again. This time, he appeared on a island. Surrounded by the cold grey waters of Alaska. Percy could feel the earth rumbling and shifting more so than usual as soon as his feet touched the ground.

With a small, steady beat, the earth drummed. Reverberated throughout his body, slightly jiggling and rattling his bones. He only had one thought on his mind as he stepped foot on this island.

_'Gaea.' _

He snarled angrily to himself, the so called Primordial goddess of the earth, was already set on ruining his life and ripping apart his family with barely any thought. Percy took a step forward, still holding the bronze blade Anaklusmos tightly in his hands.

As soon as he took three steps towards the middle of the island, the cave that inhabited the rise of the giant child of Gaea. The earth rumbled slightly, and the mud on the ground rose up and formed a dozen dangerous monsters.

With six arms, and made completely out of mud and each carried a earthly weapon in one of their hands.

Percy's eyes widened. 'Earthborn.' He mused in his head in complete shock. The monsters made completely out of the earth had not been seen in millenia. They could only be created out of the earth and Gaea was the only deity which would make such a repulsing monster. How was she so powerful already?

Percy, then glared murderously at the monsters between him and his sister. He charged forward as quietly as possible. He lunged forward, rage clear as day in his eyes and he drove his blade into one's gut before any of them could react.

The monster dissolved into sludge with an ungodly smell, more so than Percy ever wished to inhale through his nostrils. Percy ducked beneath a thrown club, whizzing past his head so quickly, that Percy could feel the wind.

The other club slammed into another earthborn, the monster stumbled backwards, giving Percy time he needed. He swept the monster off of his feet, forcing him to the ground. And he drove his blade into it's gut. And it dissolved along with the other one.

Percy pulled to wrench his blade out of the earthen sludge. But the earth seemed to have hardened. Keeping him from retrieving his blade. He quickly pulled out his bow and two arrows pierced the foreheads of the ogres.

_'Four down, eight to go.' _Percy snarled angrily. His bow then disappeared as fast as he had brought it out, and a golden blade appeared from darkness into his hands. Percy cut the head of one ogres off, ducked beneath another club and drove the golden spatha through the earthborn' neck. Turning quickly, he sliced the arm off of another as he tried to strike him down.

Percy then jumped upwards, dodging two earthen clubs, he raised his hands. Power flooding through his veins. The remaining ogres froze, before they slowly turned from dry mud, to wet mud and dripped to the earth.

Percy looked at his hands in shock. He had control over the earth. Sweet, he said to himself. Before he chided himself angrily. Percy was still ashamed at himself and very upset with his actions from earlier.

Percy ran forward, the earth was getting sloppy. Mud was splattering the back of his jeans as he ran. When he reached the edge of the tunnel, it opened up into a large cavern, and Percy's blood ran cold.

In front of him, completely composed of metals and riches, was a thirty foot tall giant monster. Percy had no idea that the giant was already almost alive. His attention was focused on his sister and her mother.

Hazel had tears running down her cheeks and seemed to be pleading with her mother for some reason. But Percy could not hear, because of the loud, steady beat of the earth drumming loudly. Pounding and echoing throughout the room, exploding his eardrums.

Percy roared in rage and rushed forward, before he could get any closer to Hazel and Marie, the earth softened drastically, and he sank ankle deep into the earth. Before the earth hardened leaving him trapped.

Percy snarled venomously, his rage and anger was enveloping him once again. Power coursed through his veins once more as his skin started to sizzle slightly. His body was crackling with immense power, and he roared in rage and placed his palms on the earth that enveloped his legs. And the dried mud instantly cracked and he pulled himself out of the earth.

But an explosion blasted him off of his feet, the earth around him exploded outwards. He landed with a loud thud on the ground. His back exploding into pain, he picked himself up and gazed around the shaking room, shaking out of his gaze, his eyes landed on Marie holding Hazel's limp body in her arms. As he felt Hazel's soul go to the Underworld.

Percy's eyes widened and he screamed in anguish. Percy rushed forward and Marie turned to him. Her eyes widened in complete shock. Before they filled with tears as Percy forcefully pulled Hazel's body from her mother's arms. And laid her head in his lap. He softly caressed her cheek, tears dripping from his eyes onto her forehead and cheeks.

"Please Hazel. Wake up." He shook her body. "Wake up." He screamed more forcefully. When she never stirred, Percy dropped her body to the ground and shook from raw rage. Anger and rage blinding his vision, he could feel blood literally enveloping his eyes.

Marie flinched violently at the sight of Percy's crimson red eyes. He whirled and looked her dead in the eyes. Noticing the visible tear marks on her eyes. His body shook violently and he roared in an evil and dark voice. One that could force anyone to their knees.

_"Why are you crying, you selfish bitch?" _Percy snarled in his evil voice, Marie's jaw dropped in shock. Percy had never spoken to anyone in that manner. _"This is all your fault. My sister is now in the Underworld all because of your selfish desires. You allowed Gaea to plague your mind." _

Fresh tears poured down from her eyes. But Percy noticing them, shook even more.

_"Stop crying as if you cared for her." _

Marie shuddered as a shiver went up her spine. "Please, I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. Please, Percy. Please." She said, both of them ignoring the shaking earth and the dull soft whisper of a woman's voice to approach the immobile and dead giant. Percy looked at her murderously, no sympathy or anything in his eyes except raw fury and rage.

_"You deserve no sympathy from me, you heartless bitch. Your daughter is dead because of your actions. You do not deserve to live." _

He snarled. His hand lunged forward faster than a viper and his hand wrapped around her throat, his fury filling him with adrenaline and strength. He looked straight into her dark black eyes, his crimson red ones shining with happiness.

_'Kill'_

_'Kill'_

_'Kill'_

_Kill' _

The words echoed throughout his skull and he roared angrily before squeezing tightly, effectively snapping her neck. He watched with amusement as the life left her eyes. Percy dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Before he swiftly picked up Hazel's corpse without any strain or fatigue. His eyes turned to the almost complete giant. And Percy could tell with one look, that this giant was the bane of his father.

Without moving a muscle, the riches exploded outwards and the island shook more violently than before. He took off at a full sprint towards the tunnel to exit the cave.

Once he exited he vanished into shadow.

Seconds later, on the nearest shore closest to the island. Percy appeared with Hazel's body. His crimson red eyes had vanished and were replaced with his golden eyes. Tears fell to the ground, and he fell to his knees. Unleashing a wail of immense pain.

Percy softly laid her body on the ground. The scent of the sea was filling his nose. He quickly set to work, his sorrow making him fazing out from what he was doing. Soon after he lost himself into his work.

He shook his head and looked at what he was doing. A golden cloth was in his hands. Etched into the cloth were many of the different riches that Percy knew Hazel had summoned. Percy scowled angrily at himself. But he needed to do this for Hazel.

Carefully, Percy wrapped the golden shroud around Hazel's body. He looked up, to see the stars twinkling above him and the silver moon shining down on him. How long had he been working, just a second ago, it was day.

Percy set Hazel on the ground, before lighting a club aflame. And he watched, tears present in his eyes as his sister's body slowly burned.

"Goodbye sister."

**Author's Note**

**I was crying at the end of this chapter. I am so upset. But tell me if this was Good, Bad or awful. Please and thank you. Percy's blood rage will be explained later, and soon you will understand. **

**And I have figured the three stories I will put most of my focus on. This one, Return of the Dead King and Twin's of Atlas. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed and liked my new story. I was immensely surprised at how much people liked the one chapter. It was more liked than anything else, in just a few days and how quickly.**

**I was fully expecting for me to have to delete it. So thank you. I love you guys.**

_**Recommendations**_

_**Storm Rising By: Snow Wolfe 6631**_

_**General of the Pit By: Warden of Ale**_

_**Son of Odin By: Don Socrates **_


End file.
